


We're Not Friends

by ZaynedDown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynedDown/pseuds/ZaynedDown





	We're Not Friends

Can now be found at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6652183>

 

 


End file.
